Fast Flirt Restaurant
by karumenchan
Summary: Miyuki, who's working at a fast food restaurant, thought today was going to be the most boring day of his life, until his usual golden-eyed customer came in and grabbed the soft serve by the wrong end.
1. Chapter 1

Miyuki's eyes darted to his watch for the fifth time on the last minute and a growl escaped his throat: still half an hour to go. He hated this damned job and the fact that time seemed to stop whenever he was behind that greasy counter. He'd been working at McDonalds for a whole month now and the only reason why he hadn't quit yet was because he didn't want Kuramochi to put him on a headlock if he didn't pay his month rent in time. Miyuki certainly hadn't considered this situation when he decided he wouldn't be taking the money his father sent him every month, but reality hit him hard and it was too late to go back with his tail between his legs. He had never liked asking for help anyways. So he would continue his work at the crappy fast food restaurant until something better came up.

Just as he was a about to check his watch again, he heard the door open and he couldn't help the smile tugging at the corner of his lips when his eyes stopped at a familiar face. _The golden-eyed boy._ That's how Miyuki liked to call him. The first time he saw him had been around two weeks ago and he'd been accompanied by a short boy who, in Miyuki's opinion, should seriously reconsider his hairstyle choices. Their eyes had met when he'd come to the counter and the boy had stuttered over his order until he had finally muttered a rushed " _ice cream_ ". Since then, he'd come in everyday, ordered an ice cream cone and leave with rushed steps and a really red face.

"Good evening", he was trying to sound professional, he really was. "What would you like?"

"An ice cream cone, please.!" Miyuki rolled his eyes. _Does this kid's voice grow louder everyday?_

Even though the boy was blushing like crazy, he was looking at him directly in the eyes, as if he didn't want to yield to whatever was embarrassing him. _Cute_

"You okay? You look like you're about to explode ̴"

"I'm perfectly fine!" Miyuki cringed at the sudden high-pitched voice. "Just give me my ice cream already!"

"Geez, do you have to be so loud?"

The boy's golden stare had turned more intense now and as much as Miyuki hated to admit it, it was making him nervous. It was obvious that kid was dying of embarrassment, why should he be the one feeling like this? He was supposed to be the tease. He was supposed to not care and treat him this boy the same way he treated all the other teenager who had had a crush on him. But this boy… had really beautiful eyes. " _Really, Kazuya? Beautiful eyes? That's all it takes to bring you down?_ "

Miyuki pretended to struggle with the cash register as he handed the ice cream to the boy. He could literally feel his eyes piercing holes through him.

"Crap…"

"Huh?"

Miyuki looked up and froze for a couple of seconds before he burst out laughing, bringing his hands to his stomach. The boy had grabbed the soft serve by the ice cream instead of the cone, and, _oh god_ , he had squeezed hard.

"Really how stupid can you be?" Tears were starting to spill from the corners of his eyes and Miyuki didn't think he'd ever laughed this much.

"Shut up, you bastard! Give me something to clean myself!"

"Wait, wait, I need to capture this wonderful moment ̴" Miyuki grabbed his phone and shot a picture before the boy could even react.

"Hey! You damn — What do you think you're doing?!"

"What do _you_ think you're doing?" Miyuki handed him a couple of napkins, "Look at the mess you've made ̴"

"It's all your fault!"

"Huh? How is it my fault?"

"It's because you're really pretty and I couldn't stop looking at you, damn it."

Now, _that_ was blunt and not anyone else Miyuki had ever met. He knew he was handsome and he knew people around him felt charmed by his looks too, but no one had ever flat said they had fucked up because he was the only thing they could look at. It left him wordless and with a tingling sensation at the pit of his stomach.

"Ugh, anyways, I'm leaving."

The boy turned to leave and Miyuki seemed to find control of his body again.

"Wait!"

"What?" Those golden orbs were glaring at him now and for the first time, Miyuki noticed that under the intense red covering the boy's cheeks lay an endless field of tiny freckles.

"What's your name?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"You know mine, right?" Miyuki pointed at the badge with his name pinned on the left side of his uniform. "It's only fair."

The boy frowned and seemed to consider before he blurted out:

"Sawamura. Sawamura Eijun."

"So… Sawamura…" Miyuki rolled the name in his tongue. "Can I have your number? Just so I can send you this amazing photo I took of you. You'll get tons of likes on Instagram."

Sawamura scowled and Miyuki prepared himself for a long line of insults and curses, but the only thing he got was his phone taken away from him in a swift motion. _Did that just now really work?_ Miyuki blinked perplexed as the boy fumbled with his phone and gave it back to him with a fiercer red covering his face — _really, how much could someone blush?_ — and a really — _damn_ — cute pout.

"You better delete that picture, you bastard."

"Of course ̴"


	2. Chapter 2

Sawamura wanted to bang his head against the wall. He'd rushed through the streets in an attempt to forget everything that had happened, but as soon as he got home and threw himself in his bed it all sunk in, making his cheeks flush red for the umpteenth time that day. " _Why me?!"_ That smug bastard. He'd shown such a satisfied face when Sawamura had made a fool of himself; that sly smirk of his taking hold of his whole face… He wanted to wipe it off his lips, with his own if possible… _"Eijun, what the fuck are you thinking?"_ He buried his face in the pillow and let out a muffled scream. Well, at least he got his numb — Wait, nevermind. He had given him his number, but he'd left in such a hurry that he had forgotten to ask for the bastard's one. Right. That's what he was: a bastard. A really pretty one if they asked him. Yeah, really pretty, but also annoying and conceited — _"Who am I trying to fool? He's smoking hot."_ Truth was, Sawamura had been crushing on him since he went to grab a bite with Haruichi some days ago. That McDonald's wasn't really nowhere near their apartment, but Kuramochi worked there and he sometimes gave them a special discount. Well, actually, he always gave it to Haruichi, but Sawamura had to hope his mood was good if he really wanted to save some money. He thought it had something to do with Haruichi's big brother, but he'd decided to keep that to himself. He didn't want to end in one of Kuramochi's painful headlocks.

The thing was, when they got to McDonald's, it wasn't Kuramochi on his usual spot but someone who Sawamura had never seen before. He made his heart stutter. He'd been going there every day since then after Kuramochi told him he'd found a better part-time job at a sports shop; slowly learning to control his beating heart and automatically spurting _"ice cream, please"_ as soon as it was his time to order. It was confusing and annoying. He had never been one to drool over a pretty face, why would he have to start now? But he had such a sharp jaw, and full lips, and deep dark chocolate ayes that bore into his soul… _"Crap. Crap, crap, crap."_ He didn't even bother to muffle his scream with his pillow this time. _"What do I do? He was clearly messing with me earlier, there's no way he's gonna text me. Should I go back tomorrow and act as if nothing happened? What should I—"_ He got up abruptly, almost hitting his head with the shelf over his bed in the process. _"Right! Haruichi!"_

Sawamura grabbed his phone and checked the time. _"He should be home soon."_ Just as he was about to text his friend, he heard a noise coming from the entrance, so he jumped from the bed and sprinted to the door of the apartment.

"Harucchi!"

"Lower your volume, Eijun" Haruichi closed the door behind him. "My head hurts."

"Right! Sorry! I need your help, Harucchi!"

The pink-haired boy sighed and made his way to the bathoom, followed by an overexcited Sawamura that almost bumped against him twice.

"What is it?"

"So, something embarrassing happened today."

"Oh, really?" Haruichi didn't even bother trying to keep the sarcastic tone out of his words. "How rare."

"I'm serious!" Eijun pouted when Haruichi rolled his eyes. "I talked to the pretty boy at McDonalds."

"What, has he finally gotten a restraining order against you?"

"Harucchi! That's not it!"

"Okay, oka— Oh, here they are." The shorter boy shook the painkiller's box and took one as they move to sit on the couch. "Sorry, what happened?"

"Okay, so I told him he's handsome becau—"

Haruichi choked on his pill and a sudden coughing fit overtook him.

"Harucchi!" Eijun ran to the kitchen and brought a glass of water to a breathless Haruichi that gulped it in one go

"You told him what?!" His voice sounded raspy and he had turned a worrying red color. "How can you be so blunt? You really are embarrassing!"

"What?" Sawamura blinked, confused. "That's not the embarrassing part! That's just the truth!"

"Well, but— Whatever, if that's not the embarrassing part, then which is it?!"

"I grabbed the soft serve by the wrong end."

"What? Wrong end? Like, the ice cream part?"

"Yeah"

"Why would you do that?!"

"'Cause I was looking at him and I just — I don't know, okay?!"

"Oh my god, Eijun. So, what did he tell you?"

"He made fun of me."

"Obviously."

"And asked for my number."

Haruichi was surprised; no, perplexed. Never in his life had he imagined this outcome.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So…? That's a good thing!"

"Yeah, but I basically ran away once I gave it to him, so I didn't ask for his. What if he doesn't text me?" Eijun buried his face between his hands. "I bet he was just messing with me. I will never be able to go back to that McDonald's."

"Stop being so dramatic! He asked for your number, so he will surely text you."

Sawamura looked at Haruichi for one, two, three seconds straight, and then a bright smile took over his face.

"Right. Of course he will!"

The shorter boy smiled. That was just how Sawamura was. Even if he ended up not receiving any message from the other boy, he wouldn't sulk for too long before he got back to his feet with a smile on his lips.

"So, what's his name?"

"Miyuki…" Eijun paused, trying to recall the name in the badge the boy wore. "… Kazuya."

He smiled triumphantly.

"That's it. Miyuki Kazuya."

Miyuki closed the door of his apartment behind him just to be received by a shoe colliding with his left shoulder.

"Fucking finally! Where the hell have you been?!" A spiky haired head made its appearance from behind the couch. "I'm starving here, y'know?"

"Good night to you too, Kuramochi." Miyuki sighed as he got rid of his shoes and threw his backpack to the floor next to them. "How about you learn to cook?"

"The deal is: you cook, I do the dishes. Don't try to skip out on your chores, you bastard."

"Yeah, yeah. This is the time I always get home anyway."

Kuramochi scowled and turned his attention back to the videogame he was playing. _"No wonder he's so aggressive. I wouldn´t be surprised if he actually owned a gun."_ Miyuki made his way to the kitchenette, opening the fridge and closing it immediately when a strong smell came out of it... _"What the fuck, something reeks here."_

"We need to go to the supermarket sometime soon, by the way!" Came a scream from the couch.

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed."

"Shut up."

A muttered _"fucking bastard, not you again"_ and a few shooting noises later, Kuramochi appeared next to Miyuki with an angry frown on his face, leaning on the counter and studying his every movement with wary eyes. Miyuki waited for him to say something, but nothing came.

"What is it? You're creeping me out."

"You look happy. I don't like it."

"Why, thank you!"

"I'm being serious. Did something happen? You usually look like a punching bag whenever you come from work."

"Is that why you recommended me to the manager? I never thought you liked to see me suffer that much ̴."

"Well, I do."

"Wow, is it "Bluntness Day today?"

"Huh?"

"Some kid grabbed the soft serve by the ice cream part when I gave it to him. I got his number."

"Is that how people flirt nowadays? Gross."

"Oh, will you teach me then, flirt master? I heard Ryousuke is head over hills for you already ̴"

Miyuki blocked Kuramochi´s punch and escaped to his room before he got to more aggressive affairs.

"Anyways, let's order some pizza. And throw those goddamn fries already, they've been in the fridge for a week." Miyuki reached for his phone and looked for the pizza delivery services on the internet.

"Who cares? They're still edible."

"Then you eat them."

"Of course I will!"

Kuramochi made his way back to his place on the couch, muttering something in the lines of _"picky bastard"_ and Miyuki ordered a pineapple pizza. Kuramochi would hit him afterwards, but it would be _so_ worth it. He sat on the couch, trying to avoid the occasional kicks that came from Kuramochi's way whenever his character on the screen was shot to death. He had a new text from a girl in his chemistry class, so he answered it quickly and then sat on his bed, staring at his phone's screen. His thumb hovered over the _New Message_ button.

"Are you texting the ice cream idiot?" Kuramochi paused his game and glanced at Miyuki.

"You wanna know ̴?"

"I don't give a shit."

"I'm not trying to brag here but he wasn't half bad."

Kuramochi faked a vomiting noise and resumed his game, slamming the controls.

"You showing some interest for someone is so fucking gross."

"Who says I got any interest?"

"Your hesitation over a damned text message does."

 _"_ _He really is more perceptive than he looks."_ Maybe he'd overestimated his own boldness when he'd asked for that boy's number. He had never been one to do that sort of thing, it was usually all the other way around: people asked _him_ for his number. It wasn't a matter of shyness, he certainly wasn't a shy person, but he'd never been interested enough to go through the trouble of it all. He'd had his one-night stands here and there, so he wasn't short on sexual experience; but looking back now, he realized he had never been the one to make the first move, so he could, in a way, say that he was new to this. Miyuki didn't really know why it had been different this time. His mouth just shot the question on its own. Why was he even scared? He knew the boy found him attractive. He'd grabbed the soft serve by the wrong end because he was looking at him. What the hell, he'd practically shouted it to his face. _"Ah, fuck it."_

 _(9:27 P.M.) Yo._


	3. Chapter 3

Sawamura grabbed his phone from the little table in front of the couch as soon as they finished having dinner. He unlocked it, his heart thumping in his chest and a ticklish sensation at the pit of his stomach.

 _(8:45 P.M.) Yo._

(9:27 P.M.) who is this?

He was pretty sure he knew who it was, but he wanted to make sure before he committed another embarrassing action.

"Was that Miyuki Kazuya? I've never seen you answer a text that fast."

"Yeah, it's probably him." Eijun didn't even bother to hide the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I'm gonna call it a day. Good night, Harucchi."

"Good night." Haruichi was looking at him through his bangs, a mischievous glint shining in his eyes. "Don't stay up until too late or you'll sleep through your classes tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Harucchi! You know I'm an early riser!"

Eijun shut the door of his room and jumped into his bed, looking down to his phone when it vibrated once again. _"He really did text me?"_

 _(9:29 P.M.) You know who this is._

(9:29 P.M.) no I don't

 _(9:29 P.M.) Wow, have you forgotten about me already?_

 _(9:29 P.M) Okay, i'm giving you three chances_

 _(9:30 P.M)_ _If you guess i'll invite you to ice cream ̴_

(9:30 P.M) YOU FUCKIN BASTARD

 _(9:30 P.M) Bingo!_

(9:31 P.M) …

(9:31 P.M) so

(9:31 P.M.) u in uni?

 _(9:31 P.M.) Yeah_

 _(9:32 P.M.) Biochemistry_

(9:32 P.M.) wow

(9:32 P.M.) which year?

 _(9:32 P.M.) Second. What about you?_

(9:32 P.M.) general and comparative literature

(9:33 P.M.) i'm a first year

 _(9:33 P.M.) I must say I'm surprised. You don't look like the type to study that_

(9:33 P.M.) lmao why not

 _(9:33 P.M.) Well, you don't look like the type to go to uni at all_

(9:34 P.M.) MIYUKI KAZUYA

(9:34 P.M.) WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

 _(9:34 P.M.) You grabbed the soft serve by the wrong end ̴_

 _(9:35 P.M.) That's all I need to say ̴_

Sawamura felt his cheeks flush and his fingers darted to smash his phone's keyboard, not even looking at what he was writing.

(9:35 P.M.) U FKIN BSTRAD

(9:35 P.M.) DAT WAS N ACCDIENT

(9:35 P.M.) DANM TANUKI

 _(9:35 P.M) I'm sorry_

 _(9:35 P.M) Mind translating that for me?_

 _(9:36 P.M) I'm in a chemistry degree, not an ancient languages one ̴_

 _(9:36 P.M) For someone studying literature you're pretty bad at writing ̴_

(9:36 P.M.) fucK YOU

 _(9:36 P.M.) Gladly_

 _(9:36 P.M) Come over ̴_

Sawamura knew he wasn't being serious, but he couldn't stop his heart from starting to beat wildly. He felt like his chest was going to explode. _"Calm down, Eijun. Don't let this tanuki play you."_ He might feel embarrassed or nervous, or even a little scared, but he had never been one to run away. He'd been thinking about Miyuki Kazuya ever since he first saw him, and surprisingly, he'd gotten the chance he'd been looking for in the most unexpected way. This might end up in nothing. They might not talk to each other ever again. But Eijun had never had to say to himself: _"I should've tried harder."_ And this wouldn't be the first time he did. Eijun bit his lip. _"Should I…?_ He let his thumb hover over the letter in his keyboard and then stared at the message on his screen, deleting it and typing it again. _"Ah, who cares, it's too late to back down now!"_

(9:32 P.M) don't u think u r goin a bit too quick?

(9:32 P.M) you've got to take me on the ice cream date first

(9:32 P.M) u know

(9:32 P.M) cause i guessed who u were

(9:32 P.M) u said you'd invite me to ice cream if I guessed right

(9:32 P.M) ?

The numbers on his phone's watch changed one, two, three times, and Sawamura felt like his heart was going to burst. _"Shit, I fucked up. Well, I tried."_ Just when he was typing a quick _"just joking"_ , a message finally popped up on his screen.

 _(9:35 P.M.) Sure ̴_

 _(9:35 P.M.) Bold, are we?_

Sawamura let out all the air he hadn't realized he had been holding and a big grin took over his face once again.

(9:35 P.M.) maybe?

 _(9:35 P.M.) Actually, I got a question for you_

(9:35 P.M) shoot

 _(9:36 P.M) What were you planning to order in the winter_

Sawamura smiled. It's not as he hadn't thought about that, but, honestly, that had been the last of his problems. He'd been too busy trying to figure out how to not fuck up whenever he talked to the pretty cashier, and he'd failed miserably at that.

(9:36 P.M) shut up

 _(9:36 P.M.) Make me ̴_

He typed a quick response and didn't even bother to check it twice. _"This is now or never. Get him back."_

(9:37 P.M.) i will

Miyuki was trying not to laugh out loud. Kuramochi had fallen asleep on the couch and he'd already gotten a couple of flying kicks when the pineapple pizza had arrived. He had made a mental note to do this some other time, once the bruise that was starting to bloom on his left arm had faded away. The thing was, it was starting to become difficult to stifle his laughter. _"This kid is so fun to rail up, God. I can hear him stuttering through his texts."_ That's why he didn't expect the last message he received. His eyes went wide open for a split second before a grin overtook his lips. _"He sure adapts quick to the situation."_

(9:37 P.M.) i will

 _(9:37 P.M.) So first you tell me I'm beautiful_

 _(9:37 P.M.) Then you ask me to take you out on a date_

 _(9:38 P.M.) And now you propose to do indecent things to me_

 _(9:38 P.M.) Where's the innocent kid that struggled to order an ice cream?_

(9:38 P.M.) ugh shut up

(9:38 P.M.) as long as i remember i never said u were beautiful

 _(9:38 P.M.) You were drooling all over me_

 _(9:39 P.M.) I can't blame you tho_

(9:39 P.M.) U R SO FKIN SMUG

Miyuki couldn't take it any longer. A loud cackle escaped his throat. Kuramochi shifted beside him and his eyelids opened slowly. He blinked once, twice, three times before his eyes focused and glared angrily at Miyuki.

"What the fuck…?"

Miyuki stood up from the couch before his flatmate recovered completely from his drowsiness.

"I need to finish some stuff for uni and then I'm gonna go to bed."

"Yeah." Kuramochi let out a long yawn. "Yeah, me too."

Miyuki headed to his bedroom and heard Kuramochi's door being shut some seconds later. _"He's skipping the "finish some stuff for uni" for sure."_ He changed into his pajamas and lay in his bed, checking the time on his phone. _"Well, I still got some time."_

 _(9:42 P.M.) Thanks_

 _(9:42 P.M.) So, what time do we meet tomorrow?_

(9:42 P.M.) THAT WAS NOT A COMPLIMENT

(9:42 P.M.) AND I DONT CARE

(9:42 P.M.) SINCE U R PAYING

 _(9:42 P.M.) You can stop yelling now_

 _(9:43 P.M.) And I'm only paying if it's ice cream_

(9:43 P.M.) PREPARE YOURSELF MIYUKI KAZUYA

(9:43 P.M.) I'M GONNA EAT EVERY ICE CREAM IN THIS CITY

(9:43 P.M.) AND U R GONNA HAVE TO PAY FOR THEM ALL

 _(9:44 P.M.) That's the scariest thing someone has ever said to me_

 _(9:44 P.M.) Also, why are you calling me by my whole name?_

(9:44 P.M.) idk?

(9:45 P.M.) sounds nice

Miyuki felt his heart do a backflip. _"Stupid brat."_

(9:45 P.M.) btw

(9:45 P.M.) why did you ask for my number

 _(9:45 P.M.) Huh?_

(9:46 P.M.) didn't you think i was weird?

(9:46 P.M.) harucchi says u probably thought i was a creep

 _(9:46 P.M.) Who's Harucchi?_

(9:46 P.M.) oh he's my flatmate

 _(9:47 P.M.) He sounds like a wise man_

 _(9:47 P.M.) You looked kind of weird yeah_

 _(9:47 P.M.) Weirdly cute ̴_

(9:47 P.M.) u r such a bastard

 _(9:48 P.M.) I'm complimenting you here_

 _(9:48 P.M.) Be a bit nicer to your senpai_

 _(9:48 P.M.) By the way_

 _(9:49 P.M.) [File Attached: ]_

(9:49 P.M.) yoU DAMN BASTRD

 _(9:49 P.M.) Do you not know anymore insults?_

 _(9:49 P.M.) Once again, for a literature student you're lacking in resources_

(9:50 P.M.) FUCK U

(9:50 P.M.) I TOLD U TO DELETE THAT

 _(9:50 P.M.) But you look really endearing ̴_

(9:50 P.M.) YOU

(9:51 P.M.) YOU

(9:51 P.M.) UGH

Miyuki felt stupid. Stupid and happy. Or maybe he felt stupid because he was happy, smiling like an idiot to a damn screen and waiting with anticipation for each of Sawamura Eijun's replies. It was fun and interesting to talk to him, never knowing what kind of answer he would receive. It struck him that the boy would feel embarrassed and nervous one minute, and be surprisingly bold the next. Miyuki didn't know him at all yet, and still, he felt as if he knew exactly which buttons to press for the boy to blush like crazy. Because Miyuki knew he was blushing right now. It was weird and something completely unknown to him. And he wanted to experience more of it.

(9:53 P.M.) miyuki kazuya?

 _(9:53 P.M.) Yeah, sorry I kind of spaced out_

(9:53 P.M.) it's okay

 _(9:53 P.M.) So, how about I pick you up at your uni tomorrow?_

 _(9:53 P.M.) It's my free day, so I won't have to leave in the afternoon_

(9:54 P.M.) yeah I know

 _(9:54 P.M.) …_

 _(9:54 P.M.) I'm just gonna ignore that_

(9:55 P.M.) yeah, thank u senpai

(9:55 P.M.) it kinda slipped out

 _(9:55 P.M.) Oh, so now you're calling me "senpai"?_

(9:55 P.M.) shut up

(9:56 P.M.) so, my classes finish at 12 tommorrow

(9:56 P.M.) i go to waseda

Miyuki's eyes went wide open.

 _(9:56 P.M.) You're joking_

(9:56 P.M.) no?

 _(9:57 P.M.) I attend Waseda too_

(9:57 P.M.) WHAT

(9:57 P.M.) I HAVEN'T EVER SEEN U

(9:57 P.M.) U R LYING

 _(9:57 P.M.) I swear I'm not_

 _(9:57 P.M.) I haven't seen you either_

 _(9:58 P.M.) Might be because of our schedules_

(9:58 P.M.) maybe?

(9:58 P.M.) that's nice tho

(9:58 P.M.) i mean us going to the same uni, not us not seeing each other

 _(9:59 P.M.) Yeah_

 _(9:59 P.M.) I finish at 1 pm tomorrow tho, so you might have to wait a bit_

(9:59 P.M.) that's okay

(9:59 P.M.) just text me when u r outta class

 _(10.00 P.M.) Sure ̴_

Miyuki checked the time and sighed.

 _(10.00 P.M.) So, I need to finish some work for class_

(10.00 P.M.) oh good luck

(10.00 P.M.) i'm gonna go to bed

(10.00 P.M.) see u tomorrow!

 _P.M.) Bye ̴_

Miyuki left the phone on his nightstand and went over to his working table, taking off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. _"So fucking cute."_

Sawamura could feel the blood rushing through his head, his heavy breathing calming slowly as he bent over himself to stretch his burning muscles. He loved this. The early morning breeze fanning over his face; the first sunrays drawing psychedelic patterns over the still cold pavement, his footsteps being the only sound to disturb the peaceful streets; the soreness in his whole body once he'd finished his run and the sweet pain he felt when he stretched himself to an unbelievable point. Sawamura had always had too much energy and he'd often been reprimanded for stressing other people out with his constant tireless waste —that's how people liked to call it—of energy. When he was about 15 years old, he'd found out that going for a morning run in no way did leave him out of energy or tired, but it did help to keep him relaxed and way less hyperactive for the rest of the day. Besides, Sawamura found himself addicted to the peaceful state his mind ended up in after its only preoccupation was to keep his body going. Morning runs had become a kind of sacred ritual for him.

However, his unfailing anti-stress technique didn't work out for the first time in his life. _"Miyuki Kazuya is taking me out on a date today."_

Sawamura threw himself inside the shower and turned the hot water at its highest temperature. Only when his skin was starting to turn a crimson color did he turn it off and start dressing, fumbling with the t-shirt around his head until he finally found the right holes. He darted to the kitchen and ate his breakfast under Haruichi's worried gaze.

"You okay?"

Sawamura mumbled with his full mouth, coughing a few times when he choked on his food. He cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Miyuki Kazuya is taking me out on a date today."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that went fast."

"I know, right? I guess he couldn't resist my sexiness."

"Yeah, that must be it."

Sawamura was beaming. He threw his laptop into his backpack and shouted a quick _"See you tonight, Harucchi. Wish me luck!",_ closing his apartment door behind him. Their apartment was centric and fairly close to the university, so Sawamura usually rode his bike to class. When he'd first come to Tokyo from his small home town, Nagano, he'd been a bit afraid to use it among all the cars and people overflowing the streets, but after some months living there he'd gotten used to it. He dashed through the streets and got to Waseda in no time, and after securing his bike on a post he got into his first class. _"I'm a bit early."_ He checked his phone and answered a text from his childhood friend Wakana that he had been forgetting to answer. His eyes then locked onto the name that had nullified every effect of his unerring morning run. _"Should I text him?"_ He hesitated for a few seconds and the typed away quickly.

(8:10 A.M.) good morning miyuki kazuya!

Miyuki handed his assignment to the teacher and rushed out of the room. He'd survived through all of his longer-than-usual classes, thanks, partially, to the occasional texts he'd been exchanging with Sawamura. He checked his phone and looked for the boy's name in his recent conversations.

 _(1:06 P.M.) I'm out_

 _(1:06 P.M.) Were are you?_

 _(1:06 P.M.) Where***_

(1:06 P.M.) at the entrance

(1:06 P.M.) u know where bikes are parked?

 _(1:06 P.M.) Okay, I'm getting there_

 _(1:06 P.M.) Nervous ̴ ?_

(1:07 P.M.) U WISH

To be honest, Miyuki had been feeling calm the whole day, he'd always been able to control his nerves pretty well and was used to having more than one thing to deal with at the same time, but when he got to the university's entrance and saw Sawamura crouching next to a bike, something in his stomach jumped. _"What the fuck? Calm down, stupid."_ The boy was fumbling with something, probably his bike´s lock, and his hair fell over his eyes, creating dancing shadows over his sun-kissed skin. Miyuki breathed in deeply, got over where he was in a few large steps and leaned against the wall behind him, a wicked grin forming ins his lips.

"Do you need any help _̴_?"

Sawamura's hands stilled and he turned his face, a dark blush creeping up his neck to the vast extension of freckles over his nose. His eyes locked onto his. Two big rounded orbs that seemed to produce a light of their own. Miyuki's heart skipped a beat.

" _Ah, that's right. I used to call him the golden-eyed boy."_

* * *

 **note:** hmmm so hello guys! i'm new to ffnet, so it took me a while to figure this out lmao;;; anyways, i got it now, miyusawa is my ultimate otp, they got my heart since their first interaction;;, this fic is also posted on ao3 under the same username, and it's already finished there!

reviews equal love so... hit me up! my tumblr is hatkekakashi, in case u guys wanna talk to me or ask any questions, my inbox is always open!

love, Carmen xoxo


End file.
